


World Spins Madly On

by aurons_fan



Series: Celebrity Boyfriends [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurons_fan/pseuds/aurons_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was already past midnight, three hours later than Rin said he would be stopping by. But Makoto continued to frown at the door and held the book he hadn’t looked at in hours tighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	World Spins Madly On

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my contribution to Makorin Week 2015! I realize this is part of a series but the brief summary of the series is that Rin is a world famous actor and Makoto is the college student who happened to meet him. They date. It’s wonderful.
> 
> There, you’re practically all caught up.
> 
> Anyway, this is for Day One, and I’m doing the Home prompt. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Title is from "World Spins Madly On" by The Weepies)

It was already past midnight, three hours later than Rin said he would be stopping by. But Makoto continued to frown at the door and held the book he hadn’t looked at in hours tighter.

Haru climbed off his side of the couch, sighing when Makoto didn’t stop staring at the door. “He probably got caught up with some fans,” Haru said, moving to drop his glass off in the kitchen sink. “You’re being ridiculous.”

Makoto finally tore his gaze from the front door and gave Haru a small smile. “Yeah,” he said, placing his book on the table in front of him. He grabbed his phone – no new messages – and thumbed it open. He frowned when he saw his unanswered texts and put the phone down. “Maybe he’s just busy.”

He made to turn back to the front door when Haru was suddenly in his line of vision. Makoto tried to play it off, but Haru approached him, shaking his head.

“Go to bed,” Haru said, staring Makoto down. “He’s probably just forgot.”

Something in Makoto’s throat went tight.

Haru rolled his eyes. “Or was held up. You know what I mean.”

With a nod, Makoto made to stand, before hesitating and sitting back down. “Give me ten more minutes,” he said, wincing when Haru rolled his eyes. “I’ll go to bed soon, okay?”

Without another word, Haru headed to his room and shut the door. Makoto sighed. Haru was the one who should have been in bed hours ago; those six am practices were nothing to laugh about.

But Rin had promised that he was stopping by. They hadn’t seen each other in months and he promised that he would be stopping by on the first day of Winter Break.

Granted, Rin had texted it offhand a few weeks ago, and …well. Maybe Makoto was clinging to the idea that he would see his boyfriend again. It had been _forever_  since Makoto had see Rin. Heck, even their Skype dates had grown infrequent as Rin’s film shoots grew more hectic. So sue him for being so hopeful.

But he might have to concede defeat. A quick glance at the clock showed that he’d stayed up an extra half hour, not the ten minutes that he’d promised Haru, and Makoto sighed, climbing off the couch.

He moved to turn off the lights when there was a knock at the door. Well, it was more like insistent banging, with mutterings coming from behind the door. “Come on, I know you’re home. Makoto, I’m _sorry_.”

Makoto dropped his book and quickly unlatched the door, tugging it open with a speed he didn’t realize he possessed. Rin stood there, bundled up in a coat and that stupid winter hat that Makoto had thought was super cute (it _was_ super cute. It also looked kind of silly).

Either way, Rin was _here_ and not off schmoozing with some producer or doing _who knew what_ with a fan or …or anything else really. And Makoto couldn’t even say anything, too shocked to actually see Rin standing in front of him after all so long.

Rin scowled, and stuffed his hands in his pockets. “I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry, but there was this producer at the wrap party and I thought the meeting wouldn’t take too long and it did and then my phone died and –” he rambled, trailing off when Makoto still didn’t say anything. “I’ll make it up to you, okay?” he said, giving a hopeful grin. “Anything you want – restaurants, gifts?”

Makoto was still staring at him, and Rin let out a frustrated huff.

“Mako, babe, it’s cold outside. You can yell at me all you want but can you do it inside?”

That seemed to help snap Makoto out of his stupor, and he moved aside, letting Rin step inside. Rin shivered and shrugged out of his coat, hanging it on the coat rack as he toed out of his shoes, before turning back to Makoto.

“Like I said, I—” he started, before Makoto tugged him forward, kissing him.

Makoto was really glad that Rin quickly got with the program and moved to be closer to him. “I missed you,” Rin said, when Makoto moved back to catch his breath. “I’m so sorry I’m late.”

“It’s fine—” Makoto said, putting on that grin he knew Rin hated. It wasn’t fine that he hadn’t seen his boyfriend in so long but Rin was here and …

Rin scowled, shaking his head and moving closer to Makoto, if that was even possible. “Dammit, it’s not fine and you know it,” Rin said. He took a deep breath. “But you have me for the next few days. No meetings. No appointments. No nothing. Just you and me, okay?”

Makoto smiled, kissing Rin again. “This is a little late,” he said softly, as Rin leaned in, looking up to him. “But welcome home.”


End file.
